


I Need to Tell You Something

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 (more) cheesy tropes [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ugh." Charlie slumped in her seat. "It's like trying to get pandas to mate. Why won't you just ask him out?"</p><p>"Who says he's even interested?"</p><p>"Dean, he's borrowed like six cups of sugar in the past week and a half. No one uses that much sugar except professional bakers, and they know to buy their own damn ingredients."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need to Tell You Something

**Author's Note:**

> 30 (more) cheesy tropes: #11 Domestic AU
> 
>  
> 
> Title from I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen.

When the doorbell rang, Dean tried not to get too visibly excited. He could tell he'd failed by the smirk slowly spreading on Charlie's face.

"He's kind of early today, isn't he?" she commented.

Dean shot her a glare but didn't bother to answer, getting up from the couch and heading for the door. By the time he'd reached it, his pulse was already quickening and his palms beginning to sweat. It took everything he had not to break into a soppy smile when he opened the door and his eyes met with deep blue ones.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, lips quirking in a small, awkward grin.

"Let me guess," Dean said, thankfully managing _not_ to stutter, "cup of sugar?"

Cas nodded, grin widening just enough for the little crinkles in the corners of his eyes to appear. "If you don't mind."

Dean would honestly stare at those crinkles all day if he could, but he was pretty sure those couple of seconds he'd already done so were pushing him into creep territory. "It's no problem."

Cas handed him a cup, hand wrapped around it tight enough so that Dean had no choice but to let their fingers brush when he accepted it ( _really_ ). He went into the kitchen, bag of sugar already sitting out on the counter, and filled the cup almost to the brim.

When he got back, Cas was leaning against the door frame, and it was first then that Dean noticed he was wearing shorts. Dean's eyes lingered on his legs for a moment (they were toned and tan and fuck, Cas definitely did some running), before he snapped out of it.

"What do you need all this sugar for, anyway?" he couldn't help but ask as he handed Cas the cup back.

"Oh, uh," Cas shrugged with one shoulder, "the usual things ones does with sugar."

Dean frowned, confused. "Like what?"

"Lemonade," Cas blurted. Then his eyes widened, a light flush appearing on his cheeks, and he added quickly, "And baking. Pies."

There was no way Dean could hold back his smile this time. "Pies?"

"You like pies?"

"I love them," Dean replied honestly. "Nothing better than a warm slice of apple pie."

Cas hummed, obviously already losing interest in the conversation. "Well. I'll see you later?"

"Later," Dean echoed, but the other man had already turned away, heading back to his apartment across the hall.

Dean shut the door, just barely resisting the urge to lean against it like some lovelorn romcom heroine. He went back to the living room, where Charlie was waiting for him.

"So?" she asked when Dean sat down.

"So what?"

She nudged him with her big toe. "He was here for almost two minutes, that's gotta be some kind of record. What were you guys talking about?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Charlie poked him again, and he replied reluctantly, "Pie."

"Ugh." Charlie slumped in her seat. "It's like trying to get pandas to mate. Why won't you just ask him out?"

"Who says he's even interested?"

"Dean, he's borrowed like six cups of sugar in the past week and a half. No one uses that much sugar except professional bakers, and they know to buy their own damn ingredients."

"Whatever," Dean muttered, mostly just to be contradictory.

Alright, so Cas was possibly interested. But he also lived just across the hall and Dean bumped into him almost every day on his way to work, so even the slightest chance of rejection was too much. He'd already gone through this dance in high school, being forced to spend time in the same space as someone you liked but had already lost your chance with fucking blew.

Charlie punched his shoulder. "I can hear you being emo from over here. Stop being such a whiny baby and go ask out the cute boy next door already. Or at least invite him inside the next time he comes over."

Dean grunted noncommittally.

\---

The next day, Charlie's words were still sticking with Dean.

Why _couldn't_ he just invite Cas inside his apartment? It wasn't like it had to mean anything if Cas didn't want it to, Dean could just play it off as wanting to get to know his neighbor better.

After spending far too long wracking his brain for downsides, the only plausible one Dean could come up with was Charlie being a smug, unbearable asshole about it if anything did happen between him and Cas. And Charlie was already kind of smug and unbearable about this whole situation anyway.

So when Cas came by today he'd ask him in, and if worst came to worst Dean could always move into Sam and Jess' basement. He sighed, feeling a lot more relaxed with his mind made up.

But Cas didn't stop by that day. Or the next.

\---

When the doorbell rang, and even though Cas hadn't been over to ask for sugar in three days now, Dean's stomach still fluttered in a Pavlovian response. An irrational anger washed over him in the next moment, but Dean pushed both feelings aside and went to answer.

It was Cas. He smiled when Dean opened the door, but his eyes were wide, pleading almost, as if he somehow knew how Dean had been stewing for the past couple of days. "It took me a few tries to get this right."

Dean blinked. "Huh?"

Then he noticed that Cas wasn't holding a cup in his hands but a plate of golden, flaky, perfect-looking pie.

"It's apple," Cas said.

"Oh," Dean said. He licked his lips. "Um."

Cas was starting to blush now, and his eyes darted uncertainly between the pie in his hands and Dean. "I just- I was wondering if..."

Dean felt himself starting to smile and all his doubt evaporated, leaving him light and giddy. He stepped aside. "Do you wanna come in?"

\---

When they shared their first kiss not ten minutes later, their lips were sticky and warm, and they both tasted of cinnamon and apples.


End file.
